A Cinderella Story
by Month4
Summary: Inspired by the game Dark Parables: the Final Cinderella I've made my own version of a Cinderella story. Rated T to be safe. Story and OC are the only things I own.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a city called Gotham there was a very rich doctor who is a widower with a daughter. The daughter's name is Rose. Rose got her name because she's as beautiful as the flowers of her namesake. The doctor's wife died of cancer when Rose was two years old. As Rose grows older she grows more beautiful. The only thing that can match her beauty is her kind nature. She's also very smart too. As the doctor watches his daughter grow older and more beautiful he worries about when it is time to teach her about being a woman. So he decided to remarry. He suddenly falls head over heels for an equally rich woman lawyer with a daughter of her own and marries her. The woman's name is Tessa, and the daughter is named Susan. A couple years passes until the doctor died. It was during the days before Batman's first appearance, so the police were useless. The doctor's death was ruled as natural causes. After the doctor's death Tessa fired Rose's privet tutors and tried to homeschool her along with Susan. Tessa tried to teach Rose and Susan how she do things, but only Susan is doing things her way. Rose didn't agree with what Tessa was teaching, so Tessa had her work as a maid for her stay and meals. She stops teaching Rose as well as not letting her work on following her father's footsteps. One of the other servants continues educating Rose all she needs. Over time Tessa attracts another suitor, a man named Garfield, who's the principle of Gotham University. Our story begins on the day of the engagement party between Tessa and Garfield.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The meeting at the party

It is the day of Tessa and Garfield's engagement party, a month after The Light had been brought down for good by The Justice League and The Young Justice League. Tessa and Susan are in the study after Susan's lessons.

"Susan, before you go off to get ready for the party it's time for a special lesson," says Tessa. "You're turning eighteen next week that means you'll be of legal age. At the party you'll meet lots of rich young men. There you'll get yourself a suitor that will make you rich. Remember what I taught you on how to go about doing this."

"Yes Mother," responds Susan. "Draw his eyes to me with my looks then amaze him with my words. First tell a bit about myself, then ask him about what he can do. Finally when the day is almost over ask if I can see him again."

"Perfect," comments Tessa. "Now go. You have two hours to look your best." They both exit the study and hurries off to their separate rooms.

Meanwhile with Rose

Rose is with the other house servants getting things ready for the party. The head maid walks up to Rose.

"Rose, you are done for the day," exclaims the head maid. "Meet Daisy in the servants' quarters. She'll help you prepare for the party."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" asks Rose. Rose had been getting very close to the other maids since Tessa made her into a maid for standing up for her own opinions of Tessa's teachings. Daisy was the one that continued Rose's education. Now the household staff had become like a family to each other.

"Sure I'm sure," responds the head maid. "Besides you're young. You've been eighteen years old for a week, you're not getting any younger. Better have fun while you still can."

"Oh thank you," Rose happily says as she hugs the head maid, before running off towards the servants' quarters.

A little later on in the servants' quarters

A woman is in the servants' quarters draping a cover on a tall object.

"Daisy, I was told that you'll help me prepare for the party," says Rose as she enters the room.

"Yes, come closer Rose," replies Daisy. Your new dress is under this cover." When Rose pulls off the cover from the tall object she reveals a simple light blue cocktail dress on a mannequin.

"Wow, it's beautiful," comments Rose. Daisy takes the dress off the mannequin and hands it to Rose. She takes the dress into the restroom to change into it. Once she comes out Daisy is holding a pair of clear, hard plastic, high heeled shoes. The dress and shoes are not like anything Rose had ever seen in stores. Once Rose got the shoes on she looks at herself in the mirror. She looks beautiful. The last thing Daisy does is brush Rose's hair and ties it into a bun.

"Now you are ready Rose," says Daisy.

"Oh, thank you Daisy," smiles Rose as she hugs her old friend.

"Go have fun at the party," responds Daisy. Rose gracefully walks quickly out of the servants' quarters.

At the time of the party

The big room that Tessa made into a ballroom after Rose's father died is filled with rich people. Musicians are playing at one end of the room. In the room across from the ballroom is the dining room with a buffet laid out. Among the guests are Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake and Dick Grayson. Susan is wearing her finest dress and her most beautiful make-up. She walks up to Dick and taps him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Would you like to dance?" asks Susan.

"OK," shrugs Dick. They both walk to the dance floor and start dancing.

"Your name's Dick Grayson isn't it?" asks Susan.

"That's what people call me," replies Dick. "My real first name is Richard."

"I'm Susan," says Susan. "I'm the daughter of Tessa."

When the song ends Dick notices Rose entering the room. Captivated by her looks he walks up to her.

"Hello, my name's Richard Grayson," greets Dick. "What's yours?"

"This is my stepsister Rose," answers Susan. "And she's supposed to be working in the kitchen."

"The head maid told me I could join the party," says Rose.

"That's a beautiful name Rose," smiles Dick. "Would you care to dance?"

"OK," responds Rose as she lets Dick lead her to the dance floor. Susan steps in front of them.

"She can't," says Susan. "She has to go back to work."

"Come on, one dance isn't going to hurt anything," smiles Dick. "Besides the head maid gave her permission to join the party." So Dick and Rose walks past Susan and onto the dance floor.

"Have she ever been like this towards you?" asks Dick.

"Ever since my step-mother banished me to the life of a servant," answers Rose.

"Why were you banished?" asks Dick.

"For not agreeing to everything she teaches," replies Rose.

"What did you not agree with?" asks Dick.

"She said that men treat women like things, even though they need us females to produce children," explains Rose. "She also says that we should stand up to them. And punish those that gets in our way of equality."

"Well, with lessons like those I can't really blame you for not agreeing to all that," says Dick. "But are you alright living your life like this?"

"I don't mind the work," responds Rose. "What bothers me is that I can't go to medical school, and be a doctor like my father was."

"Why can't you do that stuff?" asks Dick.

"Tessa says it's the learning part of my punishment," says Rose. "She says that men wouldn't let females work in jobs. My punishment is to let me learn through experience how horrible men treat women."

"Well, that's very bad," comments Dick.

"But on a happier note, how are you connected to Garfield?" asks Rose.

"Garfield is the principle of the school my adoptive little brother goes to," answers Dick.

Before the two dancers realized it that one dance became the whole night. They never noticed Susan trying to get their attention. All they were aware of was each other. Until finally they are broken out of the trance by Tim Drake rudely splitting them apart.

"I'm sorry I have to butt in like this," apologizes Tim. "But they're going to clear the buffet table in half an hour and you haven't eaten a thing since we got here Dick."

"Seriously," gasps Dick as he looks at the clock on the wall. It is now half till midnight.

"Yes," confirms Tim. Dick turns to Rose.

"I'm sorry but I do feel tired and hungry at the moment," says Dick.

"I'm feeling tired and hungry too," smiles Rose. "I'll join you."

"Why did he call you Dick?" asks Rose as they walk to the next room.

"Dick is a very common nickname for Richard," answers Dick.

"Oh, I see," sighs Rose. "I would rather like to just call you Richard."

"Fine by me," shrugs Dick.

At five minutes till midnight Bruce waves his hand in front of Dick and Rose's eyes.

"Richard, it's time to go," says Bruce.

"Seriously," says Dick. Bruce nods and Dick turns his attention back to Rose.

"I'm sorry, but I hope to see you again," says Dick.

"I hope to see you again too," says Rose. The two of them part as Dick returns to the manor and Rose returns to the servants' quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The meeting at night

It is now twelve thirty am the day after the engagement party. Susan and Tessa are alone in Susan's bedroom.

"The party was good," comments Susan. "But while I was trying to woo Dick Grayson he was focused on Rose."

"Did you say that you tried to woo Dick Grayson, ward to THE richest man in Gotham?" asks Tessa. Susan only nods in response, and Tessa grins.

"My wonderful daughter, I taught you well," smiles Tessa. "You went for the big fish."

"Yeah, but he's more interested in Rose," replies Susan.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," assures Tessa as she leaves her blood daughter's bedroom.

Meanwhile in the servants' quarters

"Rose, I have another surprise for you," says Daisy as she enters Roses very small room. She brings in another manikin with an outfit on. It's a nurse uniform with a red cross on the hat and a domino mask that matches the outfit.

"You've finished your medical training, and now you'll need experience in the medical field," explains Daisy. "Since Tessa wouldn't let you pursue any line of work other then being a maid you'll have to work in secret. You'll be lending medical aid to heroes out on the field. This mast is enchanted so that even familiar heroes will not see through to your real identity. Only the one who both you and he share true love will see through to each other's real identities. Now go get ready, your first night of work begins now." So Rose quickly puts on the outfit, takes the medical kit Daisy hands her and leaves out the window.

A little later in a warehouse at the Gotham Docks

Nightwing and Robin had just finished taking down The Riddler. Batman is in a different part of Gotham taking care of Killer Crock. The reason Nightwing and Robin teamed up was because The Riddler's last riddle said that one way of getting at Riddler will get the person killed as fast as the hare and the other will get you killed as fast as the tortes. They figured that Robin will take the way that kills as fast as the tortes and Nightwing will follow to keep Robin safe, which they figured is through the door to the warehouse. They were right, the outside is crawling with landmines. As Robin enters through the door there is melted tar in front of the door that will slow down anyone that enters and The Riddler is waiting there with a gun to shoot anyone that gets stuck in the tar. The moment Robin gets himself caught in the tar Nightwing uses him as a way to get over the trap and take down The Riddler. As Nightwing's cartwheeling over the crouched down Robin he gets grazed on the chest by the bullet from Riddler's gun. Once The Riddler is secured Nightwing goes back and helps Robin finish getting unstuck from the tar. After that Nightwing's legs gets weak from the bloodloss. The graze from the bullet wasn't life threatening, but deep enough to bleed a lot. Robin calls Agent A to send a vehicle to take care of Nightwing while he takes The Riddler in a place for the police to get to him. Nightwing sits on the floor of the warehouse against the wall and tries to at least take care of the bleeding. This is when Rose steps in.

"Relax, I'm here to help," says Rose when she sees Nightwing tense up. "Call me Hero Doctor." Once Rose is close to Nightwing their eyes widens.

"Richard," gasps Rose.

"Rose," Nightwing gasps in response. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you at the party that my stepmother wouldn't let me be a doctor didn't I?" says Rose as she tends to Nightwing's wound. "So a very kind maid taught me medicine in secret. I'm done with my training and now I need fieldwork experience. So she made this costume so I can get the fieldwork experience by tending to wounded heroes." This continues for a while, the two of them talking as Rose fixes Nightwing's wound, until Robin shows up. Nightwing introduces Rose as Hero Doctor. When the Batcar rolls on the scene on auto-drive Rose and Robin helps Nightwing into it. Nightwing and Rose says their goodbyes and Nightwing and Robin takes off in the Batcar and Rose goes off to find more work.


End file.
